La grève pokemon
by LittleFenrir
Summary: Devant le terrible sort que les combattants de Smash Brothers leur réservaient au quotidien, les pokemon n'avaient qu'une solution: faire grève.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant tout, j'aimerais remercier ceux et celles qui ont lu et commenté mes précédentes histoires. Cela fait toujours chaud au cœur d'avoir des retours !**

 **En ce qui concerne cet écrit, il s'agissait au départ d'un one-shot. Mais à cause de sa longueur, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Ce sera donc très certainement plus simple à lire.**

 **Smash Bros me motive à écrire des choses débiles il semblerait. Même si beaucoup de scènes ont été coupées pour le rendu final, La grève pokemon reste un travail bien trop long pour ce qu'il a à raconter…**

 **Ah et petite parenthèse : pour moi le terme « pokemon » est invariable. Pas d'accord au pluriel donc. Voilà, au cas où certains seraient dérangés par cela…**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Partie 1 : Injustice, dragons et baies maléfiques

« Alors comme ça, Mario a marché sur la queue de Pikachu ? Et Pikachu a voulu se venger en mangeant le repas de Mario ?

_ Mais Peach est intervenue et a menacé Pikachu de lui arracher les joues. Tout en planifiant de s'en servir comme dessous de verres.

_ C'est vrai que les joues de Pikachu feraient de fantastiques dessous de verres... »

Fox McCloud, célèbre chef de l'unité d'élite Star Fox, prit une gorgée de sa bière avant d'ajouter :

« A la place de Pikachu, je serais parti en courant.

_ C'est ce qu'il a fait. Pas fou le rat ! Il a détalé plus vite qu'un Falcon Punch ! »

Il y eut un silence. Le fabuleux, mystérieux et merveilleux Capitaine Douglas Jay Falcon prit lui aussi une gorgée de son breuvage avant de rigoler.

« Peach est effrayante ! Et dire qu'à l'époque tout le monde la pensait adorable.

_ Et dire qu'elle croit qu'on la pense toujours adorable.

_ Non, je suis certain qu'elle se moque que l'on connaisse sa véritable personnalité. Il n'y a que Mario qui continue de se voiler la face de ce côté-là. C'est assez pathétique.

_ L'amour rend aveugle.

_ Oh bébé renard serait-il amer ? T'inquiète pas frérot, bientôt toi aussi tu te trouveras une jolie renarde avec qui partager ton lit ! »

Le renard anthropomorphique pensa à Krystal qu'il avait laissé derrière lui pour participer au tournoi. Il grogna.

« La ferme Doug. Ou je te falcon-casse ton verre sur la tête.

_ Enfin, j'espère que tu ne te retrouveras pas avec une femme comme celles que l'on a dans la compétition. Y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre ici. »

Ignorer une menace pour continuer sur un sujet de conversation encore plus déplaisant. Typique Falcon. Fox décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Même si son humour était douteux, le pilote le plus rapide du multivers égayait facilement les humeurs. Passer le temps avec lui n'était jamais ennuyeux. En fait, c'était pour cette raison que Fox et Rondoudou l'avaient suivi boire un verre ce jour-là. Tous trois assis autour d'une table (ou plutôt _sur_ la table dans le cas de Rondoudou), la taverne semblait n'accueillir qu'eux. Une ambiance calme et secrète, parfait pour« les trois plus magnifiques combattants du meilleur tournoi de tous les temps».

« Tu exagères un peu... »

Le pilote, fixant le renard d'un œil perçant, n'en démordit pourtant pas.

« Trouve-moi une participante de ce tournoi à peu près décente et je te croirais. »

Il se retourna vers Rondoudou en levant les mains.

« A part toi Rondou-chou ! Je sais que tu es géniale ! Mais tu ne comptes pas ! »

Ceci fit froncer les sourcils du pokemon.

« Doudoudou ?! »

Fox se mit alors à réfléchir.

Peach avait pour rivale Palutena...Ce qui voulait certainement dire que leurs caractères se ressemblaient certainement. Donc hors de question.

Il avait entendu dire que Lucina avait fait pleurer Sonic il y a quelques jours...

Wii Fit envoyait chaque jour des lettres de réclamation à Créa-main par apport aux repas non-diététiques servis à la cantine...

Mario avait peur d'Harmonie ce qui, en soit, en disait long sur le danger potentiel que cette dernière représentait...

Samus était Samus...

Lorsque l'on posait une question à Daraen, celle-ci répondait par des statistiques et des formules mathématiques incompréhensibles...

Il ne manquait plus que...

«Zelda ?

_ Nah. Trop parfaite pour être réelle. Crois-moi, y a Falcon sous roche, Zelda n'est pas aussi pure qu'on veut nous le faire croire. »

Il n'avait pas tord.

« Et Corrin ? Elle est arrivée la semaine dernière. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

_ La mignonne épéiste aux cheveux gris ?

_ Oui ! »

Falcon échangea un regard avec Rondoudou qui se cacha derrière son verre, comme si mentionner le nom de Corrin était chose taboue.

« Elle a détruit la moitié du Stadium il y a trois jours.

_ Pardon? »

Il avait entendu dire que le Stadium principal était en réparation. Ce n'était pas inhabituel lorsque des monstres comme Ganondorf ou Samus se tapaient dessus avec entrain juste pour avoir leur dose de violence quotidienne. Mais qu'une seule personne réduise la moitié de l'espace de combat…C'était du jamais vu.

« Comment c'est possible ? »

Rondoudou, ayant visiblement été témoin de la scène, s'agita en essayant de mimer un...Monstre volant et...Vomissant ?

Falcon sembla acquiescer devant cette fabuleuse imitation et précisa.

« C'est un cracheur de feu plus huilé que ma voiture de course.

_ Hein ?

_ On l'a vu se changer en dragon durant le match. »

Comme si Créa-main n'avait pas ramené assez de personnes louches du Multivers, il fallait maintenant ajouter la fille-dragon ? Remarque, il ne manquait plus que ça pour compléter cette bande de cas sociaux que constituaient les combattants de Super Smash Brothers.

Sérieusement, il n'y avait qu'ici que l'on pouvait voir s'affronter une déesse, un boxeur, un plombier, une souris jaune électrique et un dragon...

« Ce qui confirme donc que toutes les filles du tournoi sont des cas. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais pour une fois Doug, il semblerait que tu aies raison.

_ Rondoudoudou...

_ Ah désolé Rondoudou ! Je ne disais pas ça pour toi ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, le pokemon rose fronça les sourcils d'un air vexé. Falcon renchérit alors.

« Ouais Rondou-chou, tu es notre amie ! D'un niveau totalement différent des autres combattantes ! Toi au moins tu te plains pas quand on se programme des matchs entre bonhommes.

« DOU ?! »

Rondoudou était outré.

« Et puis bon, ton rose à toi n'est pas aussi criard que celui de Peach. Il te va bien au moins. Tu es fille sans être fille, c'est plutôt cool ! »

Rondoudou gonfla les joues. Ils étaient sérieux ces deux bouffons ?

« Et je suis certain que Pika-chouchou te regardera comme toi tu le regardes un jour. Fais-lui un bon falcon-clin d'œil de la mort et il tombera à tes pieds !

_ Ou chante lui une chan...Non ne lui chante rien en fait. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau.

« DOUDOUDOU ! RONDOUDOUDOU ! »

Après avoir hurlé comme un fou sur ses deux camarades, Rondoudou sortit en trombe de la taverne.

Tous les pokemon de son espèce étaient roses. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était une fille ! Rondoudou était le chef de son clan. Respecté dans toute la région de Kanto. Même les puissants Grosdoudou le craignaient. Il avait une femme et dix adorables bébés Toudoudou enfin !

Quelle bande de macaques ces humanoïdes.

Fox et Falcon se regardèrent, éberlués.

« Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Je crois qu'on l'a motivé à séduire Pika-chouchou. »

* * *

Peach, princesse du Royaume Champignon, s'était depuis peu rendue compte d'une chose terrifiante : elle avait perdu tout son charisme auprès des autres combattants de Super Smash Brothers.

Elle savait très bien que c'était à cause de Génocido-robot Samus et de Déesse-épinard Palutena. Elle savait que ces deux pestes la haïssaient. Elle le savait.

Mais voilà, si personne n'écoutait Samus (probablement parce qu'elle ne parlait jamais), Palutena était admirée par tout le monde. Être une déesse avait ses avantages voyez-vous. Il était certain que c'était elle qui avait démonté la réputation de Peach. Certain !

Enfin, là n'était pas le problème. Au lieu de se concentrer sur une pitoyable revanche, la princesse rose avait l'intention de se refaire une réputation.

Et la première étape était d'aider la veuve et l'orphelin.

Ou dans ce cas-ci, d'aider un héros célèbre, richissime et roi depuis peu.

« Non Seigneur Dracaufeu...Je suis vraiment désolé...C'est impossible...

_ Draaaaaaaaa...

_ Réellement...Vraiment. »

Peach observa la discussion les bras croisés. Devant elle se tenait Marth, fraîchement couronné roi d'Altéa et épéiste élu «beau gosse n°1» par Smash People Magasine, qui tentait de négocier avec Dracaufeu...Un pokemon lézard géant orange...Comment ces deux-là se comprenaient était un mystère.

«Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous essayez de me dire ! Mais je vous affirme que non. »

Ou pas.

Peach se décida à intervenir.

« Messires Marth, Dracaufeu, vous semblez avoir un désaccord. Peut-être puis-je vous aider ? »

Les deux combattants se retournèrent vers la jeune femme d'un même geste. Marth sourit amicalement tandis que Dracaufeu grogna d'un air se voulant bienveillant (mais quand on était un dragon de plus de 2 mètres, étrangement cela ne passait pas).

« Bonjour Princesse Peach, ravi de vous rencontrer en cette magnifique après-midi.

_ De même.

_ Draaaaaa.

_ … De même aussi je suppose. »

Marth ne perdit pas de temps avant de conter son récit.

« Messires Dracaufeu insiste pour participer à la partie de golf que j'organise avec Sire Mario, Messires Luigi, Seigneur Bowser et Majesté Ganondorf. Mais la réservation est bouclée pour cinq personnes...

_ En plus les pokemon n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans le terrain de golf n'est-ce pas ?»

Marth hocha la tête.

Voyant Dracaufeu grogner, la princesse du Royaume Champignon prit un ton plus doux.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute Dracaufeu. Vous êtes un pokemon. Un pokemon ne s'intéresse pas au golf enfin ! Vous avez des passe-temps plus...

_?

_ Plus archaïques en règle générale.

_ ?

_ Vous comprenez ?

_ ? »

Visiblement non.

Peach tapota la tête du lézard orange d'un geste se voulant apaisant.

« Retournez jouer dehors. Cela va vous détendre. J'ai entendu dire qu'un dragon avait réduit le Stadium principal à néant il y a quelques jours. C'était vous n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera bientôt réparé pour accueillir vos féroces instincts. Ayez patience. »

Il y eut un silence.

Ne sachant que faire, Dracaufeu partit, se sentant grandement humilié.

Bowser, une tortue géante barbare et Ganondorf, un sorcier mégalomane ayant saccagé un royaume entier, pouvaient jouer au golf. Mais Dracaufeu, pokemon fidèle et serviable (Par Arcéus, il aidait à faire la vaisselle alors qu'il pouvait littéralement mourir si sa queue entrait au contact de l'eau !) ne le pouvait pas ?

Mais où était le respect ?

Marth eut un sourire éclatant.

« Merci beaucoup Princesse Peach. Votre aide a été précieuse. Il a l'air un peu déçu mais au moins, il a compris...

_ Vous êtes une bonne personne Seigneur Marth. Vous avez du mal à vous montrer ferme pas vrai ? Je devrais prendre exemple sur vous et cultiver ma gentillesse.

_ Il est vrai qu'en dehors du champ de bataille, je ne suis pas assez sévère...C'est plutôt moi qui devrait prendre exemple sur vous. Vous devez être une princesse formidable. Se montrer ferme ne fait en rien de vous quelqu'un de vil. S'il y a une bonne personne ici, c'est vous Princesse Peach. Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas aidé en premier lieu. »

Peach jubila intérieurement. Et une personne de conquise.

* * *

Pikachu, les oreilles baissées, marchait le long du couloir du Manoir où séjournaient les participants au tournoi Super Smash Brothers. Sa confrontation, le matin-même, avec Peach et Mario l'avait profondément dérouté. Personne n'était venu le défendre face aux deux habitants du Royaume Champignon. Personne !

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte que de toutes manières, cela avait toujours était ainsi. Il aurait été simple de croire que Pikachu, au même titre que Mario, était traité avec respect. Lui aussi faisait parti des huit vétérans de la compétition après tout. Il était là depuis la première édition du tournoi!

Seulement voilà, à l'instar de ses camarades pokemon, la souris jaune était traitée comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie.

Manger dans une gamelle, ne jamais être invité aux jeux ou dans les discussions, dormir dans une niche et non un lit...Oui. Les pokemon étaient traités comme de vulgaires chiens. Et si cela n'était pas problématique dans son pays natal, ici, à Super Smash Brothers, cela devenait gênant. Après tout, les combattants avaient été choisis pour représenter leur univers. La crème de la crème, des célébrités, des personnes exceptionnelles ! Alors pourquoi certains possédaient des privilèges? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Les seuls participants parlant à Pikachu d'égal à égal étaient Palutena (bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'en approcher), Zelda (qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Autant dire qu'il s'agissait plus d'un fantôme qu'autre chose), Ness et Samus (tous deux ayant, d'après ce que Pikachu avait compris, leurs propres problèmes d'intégration).

« Tu sembles préoccupé. »

Pikachu leva la tête et couina plaintivement. Il n'avait même pas senti la présence de Lucario.

Le pokemon-aura invita alors Pikachu à lui parler de ses problèmes. La souris jaune expliqua son désarroi et fit part de ses réflexions sur le statut des pokemon à son ami.

A sa grande surprise, Lucario acquiesça.

« Oui. J'ai remarqué ce traitement. Il ne me plait pas à moi non plus. »

Pikachu eut un regard interrogateur. Lucario possédait des dons de télépathie. De ce fait, il était capable de communiquer avec les autres combattants à sa guise. Pourquoi serait-il traité comme un animal dans ce cas ?

Lucario déclara humblement :

« Je reste de ton espèce Pikachu. Aux yeux des autres combattants, je ne suis juste qu'un animal capable de parler de temps à autres. Seulement pour les choses essentielles. Mes dons effraient généralement. Je suis juste vu comme inatteignable. Jamais personne ne me caressera la tête comme pour toi. Mais jamais personne ne me parlera du temps qu'il fait non plus. »

Même parmi les pokemon, Lucario était à la fois craint et respecté. Si bien que personne n'osait réellement l'aborder au final. Tout le monde assumait qu'il préférait méditer ou s'adonner à des activités plus...Mystiques. Au final il était seul.

Comme quoi.

« Et pour répondre à ta question initiale : oui je suis tout de même vu comme vous tous ! Moi aussi je suis obligé de manger des baies. Alors que je ne les digère pas. Ce matin j'ai été particulièrement malade à cause de ces choses infâmes. »

Pikachu fronça les sourcils. Ce traitement devenait insupportable. Il fallait faire quelque chose face à cet abus !

« Mais quoi ? Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de partir de la compétition. Et Créa-main refusera de nous aider. »

Pas si on lui force...La main.

* * *

« Combattants, combattantes, l'équipe de Super Smash Brothers vous informe qu'un problème de logistique empêche l'accès au gymnase. De ce fait, durant une durée indéterminée, aucun entraînement ne pourra être effectué. Les prochains matchs de la compétition sont également reportés. Nous vous prions de rester calmes et d'excuser ce désagrément. L'équipe de Super Smash Brothers vous assure que tous les moyens sont mis en place pour régler ce problème dans les plus brefs délais. Merci de votre patience et bonne journée.»

L'annonce résonnant dans tout le Manoir eut l'effet d'une bombe parmi les combattants. Pas de match cette semaine ? Mais que se passait-il donc enfin ?!

Comme beaucoup de leurs camarades, Peach et Marth décidèrent d'aller vérifier par eux-mêmes la cause de tout ce remue-ménage.

Une fois dehors, ils constatèrent qu'ils ne fussent pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. La plupart des combattants étaient réunis devant l'entrée du gymnase, une scène surréaliste se déroulant devant eux.

Les personnes en charge de la logistique et de la sécurité de la compétition faisaient face à une armée de pokemon, bloquant le passage du gymnase et par extension du stadium tout entier.

Princesse de son royaume depuis l'enfance, Peach reconnu instantanément le mouvement.

« Une révolte ?

_ Non Princesse. Une grève. »

Peach et Marth se retournèrent vers Link qui se tenait les bras croisés. Ce dernier était accompagné de Corrin qui semblait fort confuse.

« Une grève ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Et bien il semblerait que les pokemon revendiquent des droits auxquels ils n'auraient pas accès. Ils sont plutôt remontés. »

Peach ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire...Et puis pourquoi il y a autant de pokemon déjà ? Il y a au moins une quarantaine de Rondoudou !

_ Ils ont appelés leur famille pour les aider.

_ Attends ces petits chewing-gum roses que je vois là-bas font aussi partis de la famille de Rondoudou ? Ce sont ses enfants ? Mais combien y en a-t-il ?

_ Rondoudou a dix enfants il paraît...

_ Combien ?! »

Corrin eut un rire amusé.

« Je ne suis pas déçue d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Créa-main. C'est très animé ici. »

Peach lui jeta un regard sombre. Si elle savait.

Marth soupira.

« Au vu de l'état dans lequel ils sont, ça ne sert à rien de négocier quoique ce soit...

_ Oui vous avez raison. Ils se calmeront tous seuls. Que peuvent bien revendiquer des pokemon de toutes manières hein ? Personne ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils disent... »

* * *

Le mouvement ne se calma pourtant pas. Deux jours plus tard, d'autres pokemon avaient décidé de rejoindre la manifestation. La presse commençait à en parler et Créa-main s'impatientait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas intervenir pour le moment, un problème plus urgent avait prit place au niveau de ses portails inter-dimensionnels. Ainsi, il choisit de faire confiance aux combattants. Après tout, Super Smash Brothers réunissait des héros de chaque dimension pas vrai ? Ce genre de situation ne leur était pas inconnu.

Cette histoire commençait pourtant à inquiéter Lucina. Il semblerait que les pokemon en voulaient grandement aux autres combattants. Cette grève n'était pas anodine. Mais le fait qu'elle gênait la progression du tournoi était un grand problème. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la princesse d'Ylisse décida d'aller résonner elle-même les manifestants. Cela n'avait que trop duré !

 **Fin de la première partie**

 **Des deux, ce fut la moins amusante à écrire je l'avoue. Mais elle est pourtant essentielle pour poser les bases d'un épique conflit !**

 **Prochain chapitre, on parle de jacuzzi ! Et pour notre plus grand bonheur, les filles de la compétition passent à l'action !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cette histoire ! Cette fois, on rentre dans le vif du sujet !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Partie 2 : Revendications, paix et jacuzzi

Une semaine avait passé depuis le début de la grève. Se lovant sur le canapé du salon, Peach eut un soupir de contentement. En face d'elle, l'entraîneuse Wii Fit fit la moue.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très affectée par ce qu'il se passe toi. »

La princesse rose eut un rire dédaigneux.

« Honnêtement qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela me fasse ? Cela m'arrange que les combats soient reportés, je peux me reposer. Et puis je ne vais jamais m'entraîner.

_ Ça, on avait tous remarqué.

_ La ferme Wii Fit. »

La coach de yoga prit un air pensif.

« Enfin je suis ravie que tu prennes tout ça aussi bien. Toi qui es fan du jacuzzi... »

Peach eut un sursaut.

La piscine se trouvait dans le gymnase. Dans la même salle que cette dernière avait été installé il y a peu un fabuleux jacuzzi que Peach avait autoproclamé sien. Personne ne pouvait y entrer sans son autorisation. Mais si le gymnase était impossible d'accès...

« Le...Jacuzzi... »

Comme possédée, la princesse du Royaume Champignon se leva et sortit en trombe du salon.

« Saletés d'animaux sous-développés...Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Je vais mettre fin à cette grève moi, vous allez voir !»

Arrivée devant le blocus, Peach fut surprise de trouver Palutena, Fox, Link et quelques autres combattants. Tous ayant l'air désemparés. Ils restaient plantés ici toute la sainte journée ou quoi ?

Elle accosta alors le héros du temps.

« Messires Link, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Et bien la situation n'évolue pas. »

Sans rire...

Sérieusement, ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de camper ici ceux-là ? Peach n'avait pas vraiment envie de montrer à tout le monde la puissance de sa vengeance. Elle avait toujours une réputation à reconstruire.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, la princesse étudia néanmoins le mouvement.

De nombreux pokemon étaient présents. La famille élargie de Rondoudou effectuait un bloc assez massif. Le leader semblait être d'ailleurs celui qui participait à la compétition. Il s'était dessiné une moustache et tenait une pancarte où était inscrit «Le rose c'est aussi pour les bonhommes ».

Peach se demanda vaguement comment ils avaient pu se procurer des pancartes écrites. Étant donné que les pokemon étaient, par défaut, illettrés. Elle continua néanmoins son analyse de la situation.

Parmi la masse, les pancartes de Dracaufeu et Lucario étaient les plus incompréhensibles de toutes. La première disait : « Pour un monde meilleur, que les Dracaufeu deviennent golfeurs ». Tandis que la deuxième annonçait sombrement: « La malédiction des baies s'abattra sur vous».

Au premier rang de cet amas de stupidité se trouvaient divers autres espèces de pokemon : Carapuce, Herbizarre, Rattata, Lucina, Piafabec, Salamèche...

Une minute.

« Lucina ? »

La princesse d'Ylisse se tenait fièrement les bras croisés, sa célèbre épée Falchion plantée dans le sol.

Mais...

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là...

_ Elle s'est laissée convaincre. »

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas étonnant.

Comme pour illustrer cette nouvelle, Palutena s'approcha doucement de Lucina d'un air bienveillant.

Peach soupira. Elle ne le sentait pas ce coup-là.

«Petite princesse Lucy, tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

A la vue de la déesse de la lumière, la princesse d'Ylisse rougit légèrement mais garda néanmoins contenance.

« Dame Palutena, je suis désolée mais ce combat est désormais mien. Au même titre que celui des pokemon.

_ Mais enfin pourquoi ? Nous savons aussi bien l'une que l'autre que ce n'est pas en faisant la grève, en gênant tout le monde, que les mentalités changeront. De plus, tout cela ne te concerne pas. Tu n'es pas un pokemon. »

Ceci outragea Lucina.

« Les combats menés par les opprimés me concerneront toujours ! Vous semblez être d'accord avec leurs revendications, pourquoi n'agissez-vous pas ?

_ Car ce combat n'est pas le mien... »

Palutena sourit tendrement.

« Lucy... »

La déesse tenta de caresser la joue de l'épéiste. Pourtant, à la surprise générale, Lucina recula violemment.

« Vous me décevez énormément Dame Palutena. Pokemon ou pas, lorsqu'une injustice frappe il est de notre devoir de lutter pour y remédier ! »

Une acclamation des pokemon jaillit.

« Je ne laisserai personne traiter les pokemon comme des animaux ! »

Une autre acclamation retentit.

« Vive les pokemon, vive Smash Brothers et vive Ylisse ! »

Une autre acclamation.

Peach grogna. Quel spectacle ridicule bon sang.

Chaque jour.

Chaque. Jour.

Lucina confirmait qu'elle avait un sérieux souci. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Palutena semblait s'être changée en statut de sel.

« Lu...Lucy. Je l'ai déçue. Déçue...»

Peach, ô combien dépitée par la situation, décida tout de même de parler à la Déesse de la Lumière.

« Palute-

_ Ma petite princesse Lucy me déteste. Moi. Déteste…Heu. »

Sous les yeux éberlués de Peach, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Palutena. Telle un zombie, cette dernière partit en direction du Manoir tout en regardant le ciel d'un air passif.

Mais que ?

Du grand n'importe quoi.

Peach sentit soudain une légère douleur à la jambe. Elle baissa alors les yeux et vit Ness lui taper dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas un punching ball sale gosse ! »

Link, toujours d'une aide précieuse, intervint.

« Lui aussi participe au mouvement. Il a envie d'être traité comme un adulte. »

Même les enfants s'y mettaient ? Mais c'était quoi cette grève au juste ?! Une foire ? Un zoo ? Un cirque ?

Voyant que le gamin n'arrêtait pas de la frapper, Peach s'agaça. Un peu de discipline n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

Elle leva son bras pour lui mettre une baffe mais sentit une main l'arrêter. Soudainement, un métal froid entra en contact avec sa gorge.

Un canon ?

Link et Fox, n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir, restèrent pétrifiés devant la scène. Peach était maintenant immobilisée par ce qu'il semblait être un robot d'à peu près 2 mètres. Ce dernier menaçait la princesse avec le canon lui faisant office de bras droit. Peach déglutit.

« Samus ? »

L'imposante stature du robot ne se détendit pas à l'entente de son nom.

Le message était clair : pas touche à l'enfant.

Heureux d'avoir été sauvé in extremis, le jeune Ness sourit béatement et partit dans les rangs des manifestants qui l'accueillirent avec joie. Samus relâcha alors son emprise sur Peach sans aucune délicatesse.

« Mais on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend Sammy ?! J'ai bien cru que tu allais me tuer ! Et tu m'as fait super mal au bras, j'attends des excuses tout de suite ! »

« Sammy » ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher lentement vers les manifestants. Link et Fox échangèrent un regard terrifié.

Oh non...

Peach ne comprit pas tout de suite l'effroi de ses deux camarades. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Pikachu grimper sur les épaules de la femme en armure, elle écarquilla les yeux.

Samus Aran, l'être le plus craint de sa galaxie et probablement du multivers, était du côté des pokemon.

« On est dans la galère... »

Peach ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter. Cela devenait inacceptable.

« Mais on peut savoir pourquoi tu es de leur côté?! T'es pas sensée fuir ce genre de regroupement toi qui est une asociale en puissance ?! »

Samus se contenta de croiser les bras.

On jouait maintenant Roi du silence. Super.

Lucina eut alors un rire retentissant. Elle prit place aux côtés de la mercenaire d'un air conquérant.

« Vous ne vous y attendez pas à celle-là pas vrai ?! J'ai engagé Dame Samus ce matin-même !

_ Pardon ?!

_ En échange de son aide, nous lui offrons l'accès au gymnase à volonté !

_ On peut savoir pourquoi tu as l'air fière de toi ?! »

Peach reporta son courroux sur Samus.

« Tu te rends compte de ta stupidité ?! Si tu arrêtais la manifestation, tu pourrais aussi avoir accès au gymnase à volonté !

_ Oui mais pas au jacuzzi vu qu'il faut votre accord...Que vous ne donnez jamais à personne d'ailleurs.

_ Bon sang Lucina ferme-là ! »

Dépassée par la situation, Peach fulminait. Link et Fox semblaient tout aussi désemparés.

Si Samus était devenue un peu plus abordable ces derniers temps, elle demeurait une bête féroce sur le champ de bataille. Ainsi, la voir aujourd'hui vêtue de sa combinaison de puissance à l'opposé de leur camp leur faisait froid dans le dos.

Samus Aran, le légendaire chasseur de prime, était en mission. Contre eux.

Fox, ne quittant pas des yeux la scène, s'adressa néanmoins à ces deux compagnons.

« Il va falloir mettre un terme à tout ça.

_ Oui mais comment ?! On a Génocido-robot face à nous je te rappelle ! »

Le capitaine de Star Fox se retourna vers ses deux camarades.

« Allez chercher Zelda. Au plus vite. »

Link s'alarma.

« Oh que non! Il n'est pas question que la princesse se retrouve face à face avec Aran dans cette situation !

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir la résonner pourtant ! Si tu arrêtais ta petite crise de jalousie et voyais la vérité en face tu...

_ Je te demande pardon ?! »

Peach fit taire le héros du temps d'un geste impatient. Elle le prit alors par le bras et l'entraîna vers le Manoir. La princesse du Royaume Champignon n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'entendre une énième scène d'Amour, Hyrule et Beauté se jouer sous ses yeux.

Zelda avait intérêt à calmer ce bazar au plus vite. Peach avait un jacuzzi qui l'attendait.

* * *

La princesse d'Hyrule ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Comme à son habitude, elle était plongée dans un livre à la bibliothèque. A côté d'elle se trouvait Corrin, elle aussi en pleine lecture.

A la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis, Zelda sourit amicalement.

Peach et Link ne perdirent pas de temps et lui expliquèrent la situation en détail.

« Oh je vois...C'est problématique. »

Zelda réfléchit un instant. Alors c'était pour ça que Pikachu lui avait demandé d'écrire ces slogans sur d'énormes pancartes...

Soupirant, elle déclara :

« Je crains ne pas pouvoir être d'une grande d'aide. Quand Samus est en mode chasseur de prime, rien ne peut l'éloigner de son objectif. Pas même moi. »

Peach baissa la tête. Bien ce qu'elle craignait.

« Tu ne veux pas essayer néanmoins ? Même sans convaincre Samus, tu es la personne la plus réputée pour sa sagesse et ses bons conseils ici, tu devrais être capable de calmer le mouvement non ?

_ Palutena est une déesse. Par défaut elle est beaucoup plus sage que moi.

_ Palutena est en pleine crise de Stress Post-Traumatique. »

Zelda eut un regard interrogateur mais décida de ne poser aucune question. Elle échangea un regard avec Corrin qui acquiesça.

« Très bien, je vais essayer. »

* * *

Sur la route, Corrin interrogea curieusement :

« Pourquoi la princesse Zelda serait la seule personne capable de calmer Dame Samus ? Elles ne semblent pas faire partie du même univers pourtant. La compétition a fait d'elles des amies proches ? »

Ceci fit grogner Link et soupirer Peach. Zelda eut un sourire taquin.

« Amantes serait le terme plus précis en vérité. »

Corrin écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais garda contenance.

« C'est...Assez inattendu. Bien que j'ai été étonnée que sous son armure se cache une femme, je ne pensais pas que Dame Samus soit du genre à s'embêter avec une relation romantique. Sans vouloir vous vexer Princesse.

_ Aucune offense n'a été prise. »

Ignorant l'expression dépitée de Link, Peach interrogea Zelda.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment vous vous étiez mises ensembles toutes les deux. Pas que Samus soit insupportable mais bon... »

La gardienne de la Triforce de la sagesse eut un petit rire.

« Oh notre histoire est des plus banales. J'ai découvert très tôt que sous ses airs froids, Samus était quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil et délicat... »

Gentil et délicat ?

« Je suis rapidement tombée sous son charme lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'ouvrir à moi... »

Son charme ?

« C'est ainsi que beaucoup d'histoires d'amour commencent n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons parlé, échangé, rigolé... »

Parlé, échangé... _Rigolé_ ?

« Puis un soir j'ai décidé de l'embrasser. Et notre relation a prit un nouveau tournant. Il faut dire que Samus est une très belle femme. Ce soir-là elle rayonnait.»

Link se sentit défaillir.

« Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Peach partagea quelque peu ce sentiment. Tandis que Corrin avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Votre dévotion envers Dame Samus m'émeut grandement Princesse. »

Sous les yeux dégoûtés de Peach et Link, Zelda eut un sourire éclatant :

« Difficile de ne pas être dévouée lorsque nous sommes en couple avec l'être le plus romantique des univers. »

Romantique ?! Peach était persuadée d'être entrée dans une autre dimension.

« Tu es certaine que l'on parle de la même Samus Aran ?

_ Bien sûr Peach. La même qui est capable d'envoyer valser Dracaufeu hors d'un ring en dix secondes. La même qui rougit toujours lorsque je l'embrasse. Alors que nous faisons fréquemment bien plus. C'est tellement mignon !

_ Oh bon sang Zelda arrête ça ! Je crois que Link ne se sent pas bien ! »

Link avait en effet le regard vitreux et une expression des plus éteintes. Peach regretta d'avoir posé la question en présence du trop sensible héros du temps.

D'un accord tacite, Corrin décida de raccompagner le pauvre habitant d'Hyrule dans sa chambre. Tétanisé comme il était, il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité.

* * *

Peach et Zelda arrivèrent alors devant le blocus qui semblait toujours au même point.

Les deux princesses prirent alors place devant les manifestants. Ces derniers, surpris de leur soudaine apparition, portèrent leur attention sur elles.

Zelda s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle avait l'habitude de préparer en amont ses discours par écrit. Mais cet exercice d'improvisation n'allait certainement pas lui faire de mal.

« Combattants, combattantes et pokemon. Nous sommes entrés dans une période sombre. Une inégalité certaine s'est insidieusement mise en place sous nos yeux impassibles. Il est temps de remédier à tout cela. »

Des cris d'approbation retentirent du côté des manifestants. Sous son casque, Samus regardait Zelda avec méfiance. Elle la connaissait, ce comportement était louche. D'ailleurs, cela n'annonçait rien de bon que Peach soit à ses côtés dans un moment pareil.

« Mais pour se faire, nous devons tous nous poser les bonnes questions ! Est-ce utile de bloquer l'accès au Gymnase pour pouvoir jouer au golf ? Ceci fait-il avancer la discussion d'engager un chasseur de prime qui effraie tout le monde et ainsi refuser tout type de négociation? Est-ce intelligent d'emmener ses dix enfants dans un mouvement pouvant à tout moment se finir en jet de baies ? »

Des acclamations s'élevèrent parmi les combattants. De leur côté, les pokemon semblaient piqués au vif. Certains acquiescèrent et commencèrent à rejoindre les rangs opposés d'un air désolé. Samus fronça les sourcils et Lucina eut une expression paniquée.

Peach, quant à elle, jubilait. Prenez-vous ça les animaux, les gamins, les Génocido-robot et les folles aux cheveux bleus !

La voix de Zelda semblait gagner en puissance à chaque instant.

« Ainsi, pour un monde plus juste, je vous propose la signature d'un armistice. Une charte de la paix que la Princesse Peach rédigera de ses doigts. »

Pardon ?!

« Dans ce texte se trouveront, parmi les mesures les plus importantes : l'accès au terrain de golf pour chaque participant la reconnaissance de l'égalité intellectuelle entre toutes les espèces du tournoi, l'accès au jacuzzi pour n'importe qui à tout moment de la journée... »

La princesse d'Hyrule énonça encore d'autres règles que les manifestants et participants approuvèrent. Si cela pouvait les sortir de cette insoluble situation...

* * *

Le lendemain, Créa-main eut le plaisir d'apprendre que le mouvement avait prit fin après négociations. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance à ses héros.

Peach, quant à elle, se trouvait à la bibliothèque avec Samus, Pikachu et Zelda qui l'observaient d'un air amusé.

« Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça tous les trois ! On peut savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui doit écrire cette foutue charte ?! Et puis toutes ces propositions débiles...

_ C'est symbolique Pimpêche. Tous les pokemon te détestent. Logique que ce soit toi qui rédige un texte de paix.

_ Pikachuuu. »

Si Peach n'avait pas autant d'ampoules aux doigts, elle aurait giflé Samus et mangé ce rongeur jaune. Elle se retourna vers Zelda plaintivement.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Zelda ? Je croyais que nous étions amies.

_ Oh mais nous le sommes Peach ! Je t'adore réellement ! Je n'ai pas réfléchit en te désignant. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, ça paraissait une bonne idée... »

Voyant l'innocent sourire de Zelda, Samus leva un sourcil tandis que Peach soupira. Elle ne pourrait décidément jamais en vouloir à cette incarnation de la pureté qu'était la princesse d'Hyrule.

Zelda eut un petit rire. Bon, peut-être avait-elle un peu réfléchit aux propositions de ce discours...Peut-être un peu.

Elle aussi voulait profiter ce jacuzzi à volonté.

 **Fin**

 **Ce fut…Du grand n'importe quoi il faut l'avouer. Mais bon que voulez-vous, j'adore ces personnages.**

 **D'ailleurs, cela peut sembler étrange pour certains lecteurs que Samus soit si effrayante aux yeux des autres combattants. Si j'ai choisi de la dépeindre comme cela, c'est parce que pour moi, elle est réellement au-dessus du lot en terme de puissance pure. Je veux dire : elle a génocidé une espèce extraterrestre à elle seule, sa combinaison lui permet de se déplacer dans de la lave et elle a réussi à tuer Ridley plus de cinq fois ! (Ridley quoi ! Un Dracaufeu sur-intelligent ayant une armée à sa solde et colonisant des planètes -Ganondorf et sa pseudo conquête du Royaume d'Hyrule est un petit joueur à côté de ça-) Et face à ce monstre de Samus Aran nous avons quoi ? Un plombier qui se bat contre une tortue géante ? Des épéistes issus des temps médiévaux ? Des souris jaunes électriques ?**

 **Les seuls personnages pouvant surpasser Samus seraient clairement Mewtwo (absent de cette histoire. RIP à lui) et Palutena. L'un est vu comme un pokemon légendaire (sorte de demi-dieu on est d'accord) avec des pouvoirs psychiques de malade. L'autre est une Déesse. Voilà voilà.**

 **Sinon à part ça Zelda est fantastique. Aimez Zelda.**

 **Et Peach est toujours fidèle à elle-même pour le plus grand malheur de tous !**

 **Sinon il était obligatoire que Lucina se fasse embarquer dans ce genre de mouvement. Lucina quoi. L'idéaliste ayant un gros complexe du héros !**

 **Je vais maintenant m'arrêter de parler et vous remercier d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette chose !**

 **Merci et à bientôt !**


End file.
